Power Struggle
by CSIBeauty
Summary: Sequal to Learned Powers, and story 3 of 6 in the Powers Series! Who is DarkMatter and What is he Planning? Questions that Horatio and the team want answers to. Answers don't come easily, and soon their lives are put in danger while looking.
1. Chapter 1

**Power Struggle Chapter 1**

Horatio walked into the lab after a long night. He didn't get much sleep knowing that DarkMatter was still out there. He was unsure as to what this man was up to, and he left no sign to help with their search. Horatio yawned as he walked into the lab where Calleigh, Ryan, and Eric had already started working.

"What exactly does he mean, by it's going to be a great power struggle?" Eric asked.

"I don't know." said Calleigh. "He started killing people who have powers."

"He is obviously a man of great power, or at least thinks he is." said Horatio. "If he is the man who has been skinning our victims then he has more than one ability."

"He can fly and skin people, but how did he get his abilities?" said Ryan.

"Thats a good question, and one that I hope will be answered soon." said Horatio.

"It looks like our flying man has struck again." said Frank behind them.

"How many?" Horatio asked.

"Two!" said Frank. "It is a couple who were staying at a hotel near here."

"Lets go!" said Horatio.

They all headed out to the new crime scene, hoping that this DarkMatter would give them some other clue to his intentions. They arrived to see the two bodies laying on the floor of the couples kitchen. Horatio headed into the living room where the only door into the house was, he looked all around the door for any signs of forced entry, but none seemed to be their.

"Frank, is there anyway we could find out if they had abilities?" Horatio asked.

"It doesn't seem like it." said Frank. "Even looking through there house it doesn't show any other family members either of them have that could tell us."

"What are their names?" Horatio asked looking at the two bodies.

"Alyssa and Andrew Adams." said Frank reading the names off of a piece of paper. "That much the neighbors could give us. Otherwise these two are a mystery. The women next door, said that they don't get out of the house much. They have been living here for six years and the neighbors don't know anything about them."

"It does seem strange." said Ryan. "All of the windows in the house are locked. The doors are locked too."

"So maybe our flying man can also walk through walls!" said Horatio.

"I wouldn't rule that out." said Eric. "Right now it seems like the only way someone could get in here."

Horatio looked around the house and out of the windows. He walked over to the bodies, and then back out of the window.

"When did we get the call about these two?" Horatio asked Frank.

"About and hour or so ago! Why?" Frank replied.

"Wheres Alexx?" said Horatio.

_Authors Note: Alright Chapter one is finished. I will post the next chapter when I can, but be sure to review! I'm looking forward to hearing what you think of the first chapter. Just so you know, I'm planning to make this one with a bit more action._


	2. Chapter 2

**Power Struggle Chapter 2**

"What?" Frank asked.

"Alexx is usually the first one here. Where is she?" said Horatio beginning to worry.

"I'll call her!" said Eric picking up his cell phone and dialing the number. The all stood silently watching him, and waiting. After a couple of minutes he hung up.

"She didn't answer." said Eric.

"Eric come with me, were going to go back to the lab, and see if she left any sign of where she was going. Ryan and Calleigh bag the evidence and start going over it." said Horatio walking out the door with Eric following him. They stayed silent during the ride to the lab, and they headed straight to Alexx's office when they got there. They opened the door, and noticed some papers scattered across her otherwise empty desk. Horatio walked over and looked through the papers. There were documents for releasing bodies, and notes about her assessments of the bodies, but there was a piece of paper that seemed out of place. He picked up the paper and read it aloud:

_You spend a lot of time with dead people don't you Alexx? I hope that will prepare you for what's to come. Maybe you should check your bodies!_

_DarkMatter_

"What is that supposed to mean?" Eric asked.

"I don't know, Eric!" said Horatio. "But whatever it is, She's in trouble. We better check the morgue."

They both walked down the the morgue where there was the body of a women on the table who had appeared to have been shot in the chest. They noticed that Alexx had never started the autopsy. They looked around for any sign of struggle. Horatio walked outside to see that her van was not gone. When he walked back inside he noticed Eric bent over by a nearby table.

"What did you find?" Horatio asked.

"Blood!" said Eric. "I can't be sure that it's Alexx's but I'm going to send a swab up to Valera."

"Good idea!" said Horatio. "Lets get upstairs and see if Ryan and Calleigh have started on the evidence."

They headed up the stairs when they heard a strange creaking noise coming from a back room. The both stopped and looked at each other. Horatio slowly made his way to the room where the noise was coming from. The door was opened and the room was dark. Horatio walked in first and turned on the light. There was a squeal and the sound of something running. Horatio and Eric looked around the room, but were unable to see anything. Eric closed the door, while Horatio made his way around the boxes stacked in the room. He moved near the back of the room, when he noticed a small shadow.

"Hello?" Horatio asked. There was a gasp and the shadow moved into the corner. Horatio moved around the boxes and noticed a little girl huddled in the corner of the room.

_Authors Note: That is the end of this chapter. Please review and let me know how you like this story so far. Some good stuff should be coming up soon. I will post the next chapter when I can. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Power Struggle Chapter 3**

"Hello?" said Horatio walking towards the girl. She backed away even further.

"Dragon!" was all that she was able to say.

"I'm not going to hurt you." said Horatio. She seemed to calm a little. "What is your name?"

"Cari." she said.

"Well, Cari, why are you hiding in here?" Horatio asked.

"I don't want to see the dragon." she said.

"Who is the dragon?" Eric asked.

"He has wings. My daddy said that I had to help him or he would . . " she stopped.

"It's alright!" said Horatio holding out his hand. She grabbed it and walked out with him.

"Horatio!" said Valera looking at the Cari. "The blood we found was Alexx's."

"Thank you!" he said leading Cari to a room. She sat in the chair and looked up at Horatio.

"Did the dragon take her?" she asked.

"I think he did." said Horatio. "Do you know where the dragon lives?"

"No, but my daddy works with the dragon." said Cari.

"Can you tell me where you live?" Horatio asked.

"I live by the school." said Cari.

"What school?" Horatio asked.

"The big one, that has lots of big students." Cari replied.

"Miami Dade University!" said Horatio. She nodded. "Does your mom work there?"

"Yes, she teaches history." said Cari. "She is at the school right now."

"Thank you, Cari." said Horatio. "I am going to have an officer stay with you ok, and I will come back soon to check on you."

"Ok!" she said smiling.

Horatio left the room with Eric following.

"Lets go see what Calleigh and Ryan found." said Horatio. They headed to the evidence locker where Calleigh and Ryan had just got done evaluating the evidence.

"Did you find anything?" Horatio asked.

"Nothing!" said Calleigh. "What about you?"

"We may have the wife of someone who works with out killer." said Horatio. "She is a history teacher at Miami Dade University."

"Alright!" said Calleigh. "Lets check it out."

They all headed to the University. Horatio talked to the headmaster to find out that the womens name was, Elizabeth Black. They found her in her classroom working on some paperwork after class.

"Mrs. Black?" Horatio asked.

"I'm busy, your going to have to come back later." she said without looking up.

"Do you know where your daughter is?" he asked. She stopped her work and looked up.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Horatio Caine, and I found your daughter huddled in a corner of my crime lab." he said.

"I don't know how she got inside her lab, she was in the daycare center here at the university." said Elizabeth.

"We were thinking that her father came to get her." said Calleigh.

"I don't really talk to her father much." she replied.

"Do you know who your husband works for?" Horatio asked.

"I'm not sure. " she said. "I have heard about him, but I never met the man."

"I believe he has kidnapped my Medical Examiner, and I need to know where he is." said Horatio.

"I'm sorry I cant help you." she said sitting back down and not looking back up at them.

They left the room and stopped outside.

"What do you think?" Horatio asked the others.

"I think she's hiding something." said Ryan.

"I agree." said Horatio. "Lets go back and talk to Cari. She said her father forced her to help our killer, but she never mentioned how."

_Authors Note: New chapter! I know I haven't posted in a while, but I'm sure you are excited about this update. I want to hear your thoughts about this, so please review! I have so many thoughts for this story, and I don't think I can get them out in only this story, so good news for you, I have decided to expand this CSI: Miami trilogy. It will no longer be three stories! I don't know how many more stories that I am going to add, but I can tell you that the one following this one will be called _Power Surge_!! What do you think about me expanding more on this! I would love to know!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Power Struggle Chapter 4**

Back at the lab, Horatio and Eric went back to talk to Cari to figure out exactly what she was supposed to do to help the killer.

"Cari, you told us that your dad made you help his friend dragon." said Horatio. "What did you do to help him?"

"Daddy told me, I had to get his friend in this building." she said.

"Why did your dad think you could get him into this building?" Eric asked.

"I'm not supposed to tell anybody." she said with her head down.

"It's alright!" said Horatio. She looked up. "You can tell us."

"I can do things." she said quietly.

"What kind of things?" Eric asked.

"I can walk through walls." she said. "And I can make walls disappear for a little bit too."

"Is that how you helped Dragon into the lab?" Horatio asked. She nodded.

"Thank you, Cari, you've been very helpful." said Eric as him and Horatio left the room.

"How are we going to find her father?" Eric asked once Horatio closed the door.

"We see where the evidence leads us." said Horatio. "Dark Matter took Alexx right out of her own lab, and I know Alexx would put up a fight. We are missing something."

"So we need to look over the place again." said Eric.

"Yes, we do." said Horatio.

The two of them headed back down to the autopsy room and searched every corner for something that they could be missing. After searching forseveral minutes Eric noticed a small piece of paper in the corner by the door. He picked it up.

"What have you got, Eric?" Horatio asked.

"A small piece of paper." said Eric looking at it. "It has an address on it."

"Lets head to there then. Maybe its where they were supposed to take Alexx." said Horatio.

Horatio, Eric, Ryan, and Calleigh headed to the address found on the paper to find a small house that looked that no one had been living in it for years. They split up each taking out their guns. Horatio and Calleigh headed to the front of the house as Ryan and Eric headed to the back. There was a small window in the front of the house and Horatio noticed that there seemed to be nobody there. He kicked in the door and there was a small note on the table. He walked over and picked it up.

_Caine,_

_Your friends not here, but she's safe for now. I'm having a friend stop by the house to pick up another member of your team, and right under your nose too. Good luck trying to find him._

_Dark Matter_

_Authors Note: Well you all know how I love to leave off in cliffhangers. I will post the next chapter as soon as I can. In the meantime please review and let me know what you think of the story._


	5. Chapter 5

**Power Struggle Chapter 5**

"Calleigh!" Horatio shouted.

"What is it?" she asked coming in.

"Eric and Ryan, where are they?" he asked.

"They went around back, whats wrong?" she said worried.

"This is a trap!" he said walking back outside and around the house.

"Ryan!" Calleigh yelled. There was no answer.

"Eric!" Horatio yelled too. Again there was no answer. When they got to the back of the house they noticed that Ryan was laying on the ground unconscious and bleeding from gash on his head.

"I'll call rescue." said Calleigh walked back to the hummers.

"Ryan!" said Horatio trying to get Ryan to wake up, but there was no response. He looked around and Eric was no where to be seen. He could see footprints in the dirt that looked like there was a struggle. Calleigh got back and there were to paramedics with her.

"Calleigh, we are going to need to process this scene. It looks like Eric struggled and we may have some shoe prints." said Horatio.

"Alright!" said Calleigh beginning to look at the scene.

"Is he going to be alright?" Horatio asked one of the paramedics.

"He has a concussion and he lost some blood, but he should be fine. We may need to keep him overnight." said the paramedic.

"Alright!" said Horatio as they rolled Ryan away on a stretcher. "Calleigh do you have anything?"

"There was definitely a struggle, but it looks like there was more than one person taking Eric." she said looking at the prints. "These are Eric's prints." she pointed to on of the sets of shoe prints. "And there are two of different prints."

"That makes sense, it is not easy to drag someone like Eric alone." said Horatio. "Get these prints to lab, it may be our only clue to who is helping our killer."

"You don't think the killer did this himself?" she asked.

"He said he was sending someone, and I don't think he would have made the mistake of leaving shoe prints." said Horatio still looking around the crime scene.

"What are you looking for?" she asked.

"If our kidnappers made the mistake of leaving their shoe prints, then they may have made the mistake of leaving what they used to knock Ryan out." said Horatio. He noticed a disturbance in the bushes nearby and he walked over to look through them. He found a long piece of wood with blood on it.

"I think I found our weapon." said Horatio holding it up. "Lets get all of this back to the lab. We may finally have a way of finding out who Dark Matter is."

_Authors Note: Alright! This is the end of this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think! I love to hear your thoughts._


	6. Chapter 6

**Power Struggle Chapter 6**

Horatio and Calleigh headed back to the lab, where they began to go over their evidence. Calleigh began to search the database for the shoe prints, while Horatio took a sample of the blood to DNA to confirm that the blood on the wood was Ryan's. He returned to try to lift some prints from the wood.

"We got lucky with one of our shoe prints." said Calleigh when he returned.

"Really? What have you got?" he asked.

"One of the prints, is of a special type of tennis shoe that only the players on the Miami Dade University basketball team." said Calleigh.

"So we have another link to Miami Dade University." said Horatio. "We are going to need to interview all of those basketball players. Lets grab Natalia and have her run the other print. I'll tell Frank to meet us at the University."

"Alright!" she replied.

They all headed to the University for the second time. Frank and Horatio went to talk to the Headmaster about talking to the basketball players. They met him in his office.

"What can I do for you?" he asked as they entered.

"We are going to need to talk to all of your basketball players." said Frank.

"Well, why would you need to speak with them?" he asked.

"We found the tread of this schools basketball shoes at the scene of a kidnapping and attempt in murder." said Horatio. "Two of my officers."

"Well, I am sorry about your officers, but I assure you that my basketball players had nothing to do with this." said the headmaster.

"We are still going to need to speak with them." said Frank.

"The basketball team here is one of the best, and I shall not have their reputation tarnished because of a kidnapping investigation." said the headmaster standing up.

"I could just arrest your for obstruction of justice." said Frank.

"I am sure that none of this is necessary." said the headmaster.

"But it is our job to interview anyone who may be involved." said Horatio. "These students could lead us to the person we are looking for."

"Fine, but do it privately." said the headmaster giving in. "I don't want this going public."

"Very well then." said Horatio leaving the office.

"So I asked the players to meet in the gym." said Calleigh as Frank and Horatio exited the office.

"Alright, lets talk to all of them one on one." said Horatio.

The three of them headed to the gym where all of the basketball players were waiting in the gym. They all gathered around each other talking.

"Can I have your attention." said Horatio and they all looked up at them. "We would like to talk to all of you alone."

"What is this about?" asked one of the players.

"Were in the middle of an investigation and a shoe print we found at one of our crime scenes that matches to the shoes that all of you wear." said Calleigh.

"What does that matter?" the same player asked.

"It matters because I have one officer missing and one in the hospital." said Horatio. "And I would like to speak with you first!"

_Authors Note: This felt like a pretty good place to leave off. I hope your getting excited for the next chapter. It will be up as soon as I can. In the meantime please review and tell me what you think!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Power Struggle Chapter 7**

Frank lead the kid to an empty classroom as Calleigh and Horatio followed behind. They closed the door and Horatio looked back at the boy.

"Whats your name?" he asked.

"Dane Alexander." he said.

"So you seem to be wearing your basketball shoes today." said Horatio looking at his feet.

"We have a game today. We always wear our shoes." said Dane.

"We are going to need to see those." said Frank.

"I don't think so, I'm not giving up my shoes the day of the game." he said. "My dad won't let you do this."

"Who is your father? Frank asked.

"The headmaster of this school." he said crossing his arms.  
"So your the headmasters son?" said Horatio.

"Thats right." he replied.

"Well I'm afraid your dad can't help you, these shoes are in plain site." said Calleigh bending down to look at the bottom of the shoes. There were traces of dirt in the sole. She scraped some off and put it into an evidence envelope.

"That dirt could place you at the scene." said Horatio.

"Hey dirt is found everywhere." he replied.

"Yes, but there are different components in different kinds of dirt." said Calleigh. "And if this matches the dirt at our scene, you could be in trouble."

He didn't say anything. Horatio's phone rang. He picked it up.

"Really?" he asked. "That is interesting, thank you Natalia." and he hung up the phone. He motioned for the other two to leave the room.

"What is it, Horatio?" Calleigh asked.

"Natalia said she found a match to our other shoe print its a Testoni. It's quite an expensive shoe for someone to be going around kidnapping people in." he said.

"No kidding, those kind of shoes can cost up to 1500 dollars." said Calleigh.

"I can't imagine it will be that hard to find those shoes." said Frank.

"Excuse me!" came a voice behind them. They turned to see the headmaster walking up to them. "What gives you the right to question my son first."

"He was acting suspicious." said Calleigh. "And this is an investigation."

"He has done nothing wrong." said the headmaster.

"What was your name?" Frank asked.

"Norman Alexander." he answered.

"Well, Norman. Your son could have been the one to kidnap my CSI." said Horatio.

"Look, again I'm sorry about what happened to your officers, but I assure you that my son was not the one involved." said Mr. Alexander.

"Were you?" Horatio asked making Mr. Alexander hesitate.

"What?" he asked. "I don't understand why your asking me."

"What kind of shoes are you wearing Mr. Alexander?" Horatio asked looking at his feet. Frank and Calleigh looked as well.

"Why does that matter?" he asked.

"We found the prints of some very expensive shoes at our crime scene." said Calleigh. "Shoes like those."

"I want my lawyer." he said.

"Fine, but we are taking you and your son in right now!" said Horatio.

_Authors Note: Alright, another good place to end. I would love to hear your thoughts on this chapter. I will get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Thanks to all those who review and continue to review, it is much appreciated._


	8. Chapter 8

**Power Struggle Chapter 8**

Back at the lab, Calleigh was running the trace from Dane's shoes, while he and his father waited to be questioned in separate rooms. Horatio entered the room as Calleigh just got the results.

"It looks like the dirt under out basketball players shoes is a perfect match to the dirt found at the crime scene." said Calleigh handing him the paper.

"It looks like the headmasters son has some explaining to do." said Horatio. Him and Calleigh went to talk to Dane alone. They entered the room and he looked up at them.

"Dane the dirt on your shoes match the dirt to our crime scene." said Calleigh.

"I know!" he said putting his head down.

"Why didn't you tell us that?" she asked.

"Dad told me that I wasn't supposed to say anything to the cops if they came." he said. "I know I'm in trouble, but I am supposed to live up to my fathers expectations."

"I imagine it is hard to be the headmasters son." said Horatio.

"It's not just that." said Dane. He looked back at his father in the other room, but he was just starring out of the window.

"What is it?" Calleigh asked.

"My dad is up to something." said Dane. "He didn't tell me what we were doing, he just told me to come with him. I thought that this was just some kind of surprise father son lunch, or something like that. Then he took me to that house. He just waited outside, but he wouldn't tell me what we were waiting for."

"Then you saw the two officers come around the back." said Horatio.

"Yeah, dad began to walk towards them, so I stopped him to ask what he was doing." Dane explained. "He said he was told to take one of them."

"Eric!" said Calleigh.

"Yeah, that was his name." said Dane. "He told me that I had to help him. I didn't want to, but I know how he is. He has a horrible temper and he broke mom's arm when she wouldn't let him go to some dinner one night. I was afraid he would hurt her again. So I went. We caught them by surprise. Dad told me to grab the one we were supposed to take. So I did. He was strong and the other one tried to stop us. Then dad hit him with that piece of wood. I wanted to make sure he was alright, but dad just took out this needle and injected the other officer with it. He fell to the ground and dad told me to help him carry the officer back to the car. I was afraid that if he was willing to do that to a cop, I didn't know what he might do to me if I didn't listen."

"It's alright." said Horatio. "You have been very helpful, and your father will be going to jail for a long time for this."

Horatio and Calleigh left the room just as his phone rang. He picked it up and said hello.

"He is. Were on our way." he said hanging up the phone. "Ryan just woke up. He may be able to tell us if our basketball player is telling the truth."

_Authors Note: I hope everyone is enjoying this story as much as I enjoy writing it. Please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter. I will post the next one as soon as I can._

_If you think this story or one of my others are one of the best that you have read, tell me. I am making a community for the Best of the CSI Miami fics, and I don't feel right putting in my own unlss someone else tells me it is one of the best.!!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Power Struggle Chapter 9**

Horatio and Calleigh headed to the hospital while Frank stayed to watch the headmaster and son. They arrived and found the doctor leaving Ryan's room.

"How is he?" Horatio asked.

"He is going to be fine." said the doctor. "I think he should stay away from work for the next few days, but I've never known a cop who ever listened."

"He won't." said Calleigh smiling.

"It's fine if you would like to go in and see him." said the doctor.

"Thank you!" Horatio replied. Him and Calleigh walked into the room and Ryan looked up and smiled at them.

"How are you feeling?" Horatio asked.

"Like I was run over by a truck." he replied. "What happened to Eric?"

"He's missing." said Horatio. "We were hoping you could tell us what happened."

"I remember a guy in a suit." said Ryan thinking. "And some kid, around 20. I do remember it was strange that the kid seemed to yell at the guy in the suit, right before he hit me. I remember that he called him dad."

"Like he was trying to stop him?" Horatio asked.

"Yeah, he didn't look like he wanted to be there." said Ryan. "From the start he seemed uncomfortable, but the guy in the suit seemed to know what he was doing. Kind of like he had done something like this before."

"So maybe this isn't the first kidnapping he has helped with." said Horatio. "I think that our headmaster is hiding a lot more than we realize."

"This is all really strange." said Calleigh.

"Indeed it is." said Horatio. "I think it was time we went to talk to Norman Alexander."

"It's going to take a lot to try to lie his way out of this one." said Calleigh.

_Authors Note: This is shorter than most chapters and I apologize for that. Please all continue to review and if you haven't now is a great time to start. I will have the next chapter up as soon as I can. _


	10. Chapter 10

**Power Struggle Chapter 10**

Calleigh and Horatio headed back to the lab, where Mr. Alexander seemed upset. He was watching his son from the room he was in. Horatio and Calleigh entered the room.

"Did he tell you lies about me?" he asked immediately.

"He told us what happened if thats what you mean." said Calleigh.

"You can't believe a word he says." said Norman. "His word won't stand up in court."

"Not alone, but his story and my CSI's seem to be pretty close." said Horatio.

"And his word will hold up in court." said Calleigh.

"I thought your CSI was unconscious in the hospital." said Norman.

"He just woke up and he told us everything that he saw." said Horatio. "Including what he saw between you and your son."

"He said that your son seemed uncomfortable, like he didn't want to be there, and when you attacked him that your son tried to stop you." said Calleigh.

"Maybe he's lying." said Norman.

"Do you really think that a court would believe my officer is lying?" Horatio asked.

He didn't say anything.

"We are going to need your shoes, and your clothes." said Calleigh.

"Fine!" he said taking off his jacket. He removed his shoes when Horatio noticed there seemed to be something colorful under his shirt.

"Mr. Alexander do you have a shirt on under that?" Horatio asked.

"No!" he said. "It's my tattoo."

"You have a tattoo?" he asked.

"Yes, not that it has anything to do with this." he said removing his shirt to show the tattoo. The tattoo was of a large red dragon breathing fire. Horatio looked up at him.

"Actually you'll find it does." said Horatio.

_Authors Note: Again another shorter chapter, but I felt that this was a good place to leave off. I know that many people are thinking into this. Lets hear your thoughts! Please review!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Power Struggle Chapter 11**

"Mr. Alexander sit back down!" said Calleigh.

"What?" he asked. "I thought you already finished questioning me. You got me for taking your one CSI and attacking another. What more do you want?"

"How about breaking into the lab and kidnapping my Medical Examiner." said Horatio.

"What? You can't pin that on me too." he said.

"You'll find that I can." said Horatio. "There is a little girl here who says her father made her help a mad she called dragon."

"Were thinking that was you." said Calleigh.

"You think just because I have a dragon tattoo that I am this dragon." said Norman.

"Well, my CSI mentioned that you seemed to know what you were doing when you attacked him." said Horatio. "It sounds like you have experience with this."

"I don't know what your talking about." he said coolly.

"Well, that won't matter, because we already have you for kidnapping and attempt in murder." said Horatio. "What I really want to know, is who is the girls father, and where is he?"

"And why would I tell you that?" he asked.

"You are going to be spending quite a lot of time in prison, Mr. Alexander." said Calleigh. "I'm sure you would love some company."

He just starred back at her before finally talking.

"Fine!" he said. "I don't know where he is, but his wife will."

"His wife, as in Elizabeth Black!" said Horatio.

"Yeah, thats her." said Norman. "I don't know where he is now, but she should be the one to know. I can tell you his name is Alejandro."

"Thank you, Mr. Alexander." said Horatio leaving the room with Calleigh following behind.

"So do you think Mrs. Black was lying to us about not talking to her husband." Calleigh asked. "She seemed to be hiding something.

"She did." said Horatio putting his sunglasses on. "But not for long."

_Authors Note: This seemed like a good place to end. I hope to get many reviews telling me what your thoughts are about this chapter and the story as a whole. I will post the next chapter as soon as possible._


	12. Chapter 12

**Power Struggle Chapter 12**

Horatio and Calleigh headed back to the university where they noticed that there seemed to be voices coming from Mrs. Black's classroom, and it didn't sound like students. Horatio and Calleigh took out there guns, getting closer to the door so that they could here what was being said.

"What do you think you were doing breaking into that lab?" came the voice of Elizabeth.

"It is what I was ordered to do." came a males voice they assumed to be Alejandro.

"Why is it that you always have to do everything that he tells you to do?" she asked. "They came looking for you."

"You didn't tell them anything did you?" he asked getting angry.

"Of course I didn't, but that doesn't mean that they won't find you." she said. "And bringing her here."

Horatio looked up at Calleigh, and then peeked through the door. He noticed Alexx laying on the floor unconscious.

"He said that he wanted us to keep her here." said Alejandro.

"We cannot keep this women here." Elizabeth said. "If those cops come looking for her. . ."

"They won't find her." said Alejandro. Just then Horatio and Calleigh made there way into the classroom with their guns drawn. Elizabeth saw them and backed away. Alejandro turned around and began to reach for his gun.

"Don't even think about it." said Horatio. He stopped and put his hands up. "Calleigh, check on Alexx."

Calleigh walked over to Alexx and bent down.

"She's alright!" she said.

"Mr. Black, your under arrest." said Horatio.

_Authors Note: Sorry this chapter is so short. I felt is was a good place to stop. Please review and tell me your thoughts. My Christmas break is almost here so I should have more time to write chapters and update. Great for you!!_


	13. Chapter 13

**Power Struggle Chapter 13**

Horatio sat next to Alexx's bed waiting for her to wake up. He was hoping she could give him some information about what has been happening and why she was taken. And if he was lucky she might know where they took Eric too.

"Horatio," came Alexx's voice and he looked over and smile.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I have a bit of a headache, but otherwise I'm fine," she replied.

"We were hoping that you might have overheard something when they took you."

"They have Eric," said Alexx.

"We know," Horatio replied. "Did you happen to hear or see where they were keeping him?"

"No, they didn't want to keep me awake very long," said Alexx. "They were injecting us with some kind of sedative. But Horatio there are a lot of people in on this. There were at least twenty people all being ordered around by someone, but I couldn't see what that person looked like."

"It's alright Alexx," said Horatio, reassuring. "We'll get him."

"There is something else Horatio," said Alexx, almost hesitant.

"What is it Alexx?"

"Me and Eric were not their only captives. There were three others. Two young girls possibly in their 20's, and. . ." Alexx explained, hesitating to mention the last person. "They also had Kyle."

"Are you sure?" Horatio asked.

"He started to wake up just as they were putting me back under. It was him, Horatio."

"Alright, Alexx," said Horatio calmly. "You take care of yourself for now. We'll find the others as well. I don't want you to worry about it."

Horatio headed back to the lab thinking about his son and how he ended up getting sucked into this case. It appeared that their enemy knew quite a lot about them and already had plans on how to get into their heads. When he arrived the woman at the front desk stopped him.

"There was a note left for you while you were out Lieutenant," she said, handing him a piece of paper.

Horatio headed to the interrogation room opening the note as he went.

_Caine,_

_I would imagine that you are a smart man. So I am going to assume that you already know about the whereabouts of your son. If you don't then I suppose I've just revealed it to you. I am not a person you want to mess with Caine. Consider this a sort of collateral in case you start to get on my nerves. I won't hesitate to take the ones you love if I need to. Remember that._

_Dark Matter_

Horatio put the note into his pocket and walked into the room where Frank and Alejandro Black were waiting. He could tell the the man was a little scared. And it was unlikely that he was actually going to give them any information, but that never stopped them from trying.

"Mr. Black," said Horatio.

"Forget it," Mr. Black said before Horatio had a chance to continue. "I'm not going to tell you anything, especially not where your CSI is."

"I want to know what your boss is planning next," said Horatio simply.

The man seemed surprised by his question.

"You don't want to know about your CSI?" he replied.

"Not at the moment," said Horatio. "And I thought you said you were not going to tell me about him anyway."

"I don't know what is being planned next," said Alejandro. "They don't tell us anything in advance for this reason. He knows that some of us are going to get caught and that many of us would not keep those secrets. He wants to keep you right where you are. Confused and trying to find your CSI."

"What about my son?" Horatio asked. Frank looked at Horatio surprised.

"He has Kyle?"

"He does," said Horatio. "Alexx saw him along with two other women. So are you going to tell me about them?"

"I didn't realize you had a son," said Alejandro. "I was only told about the CSI."

"So you were telling the truth about your boss," said Horatio. "He really does keep quite a lot from you. Even I know more than you do."

"I was a big part of his plan," Alejandro said, defending himself. "We are all important to him. And he will be the ultimate power when the time comes."

"Is that so?" Horatio asked, looking back at Alejandro. It was clear that he didn't mean to let that much slip.

"He isn't going to get that chance if we have something to say about it." said Frank.

"Thank you for the information Mr. Black," Horatio added. "We may be in touch."


End file.
